Drowsy Silence
by Atropa Haven
Summary: All of Privet Drive was surrounded by a Drowsy silence. One would know that there was no way in hades that it would last.


For Right now, i am calling this fan Fiction Drowsy Silence. That will change eventually. in a couple of chapters, i'll be accepting suggestions.

* * *

**Drowsy Silence**

Chapter posted July 2nd 2005

* * *

The Hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, uniformed houses of Privet Drive. Cars that usually shone in the sun now lay decrepid and dull in their driveways and the lawns that had been as Emerald Green as his own eyes now lay limp, shriveled and dying in the afternoon heat; the use of hoses having been banned for the second year in a row due to another drought. Divested of their usual entertainment of washing cars and lawn-mowing, the citizens of Privet drive had succumbed to the heat, and now congregated in their sitting-rooms in an attemptat shade, windows wide open in the futile attempt of coaxing in a non-existant cool breeze. This year, there was no one person left outside; laying on their back in the flowerbed in an attempt to gleam some part of his world from the muggle news. No, there was no need for that. He got the daily Prophet, and the Quibbler now, and nobody was attempting to cover the return of anybody. Of course, it didn't seem that way, what with there being no new news to gleam anything from.

Not. A. Word.

He let out a frustated sigh as he ran his fingers through his medium length hair, which , he noted unduly, he still needed to have cut. He glanced up as the tattered red sheet that served as hiscurtains stirred in the nonexistant wind. He rose and crossed the room, on bare feet, to the window, pushing aside the 'curtains' and throwing out an arm to allow Hedwig a perch onto which she could land. Her appearance was announced by nothing short or more than the sensation of feathers across his forearm followed by sharp talons, which, although they hung tight, gave no pain to the one on which she perched. He moved her to his shoulder and marveled at having someone invisible nipping at his ear.

" Hey girl, watcha got for me?" he cooed as his invisible avian friend started to phase into visible existance, and unstrapped the small pouch from her back which he knew contained the letters of either his friends or a nameless member of the order- most of the time it seemed as though it was more the latter than the former.

'of course, there are more order members than friends' he mused as he reached over to his bedside table and unclasped the door to a cage from which he snatched up a small mouse before closing it again; handing the mouse to his avian friend. he crossed back over the room to his bed and sat down, softly stroking his companion and congratulating her on her fast delivery.

Once hedwig seemed to have her fill of being praised, she grabbed up her now dead mouse and flew out the window when the bedsheet was moved for her, and left her human to his letters. He ignored them for a book he picked back up from where it rested next to what we now know as a mouse cage, and returned to his reading. He would get to those later. He always did. It wasn't long before he started to drift though,the tattered copy of 'Oliver Twist' sliding form its precarious position in his fingers and falling, spine down, to the floor where it landed with a soft thump. That thump signified the begginning of the first peacefull rest that Harry Potterwould havehad in Months, and of course- with Harry's luck, he would be awoken in just a few short hours to the sound of shattering glass...

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

Hey, is it just me, or is everyone kinda having a lull in thier writing right about now? i haven't written in months -for which i'm terrible sorry, but i have perfectly acceptable excuses(which, you won't hear, because i dont want to bore you)- in fact, it was the boredom from not having anything to read that gave me the idea to write this. not quite sure where it's going. but, in just 14 days, i'll have read the 6th book, and i'm sure i'll be chalk full of idea's.

drop me a review while you are at it. -and has anyone else noticed the ads underneath the chapters in the last couple of days?-


End file.
